Over It
by ACE732
Summary: ONESHOT. Set during season five episode 'The Party's Over'. Rory's POV. What happened after the sub-party? Rory's drunk and Logan is her white knight.


****

A/N: Here's a nice little oneshot I've been working on. It's set during Season Five episode 'The Party's Over'. It's written in Rory's POV. After being dumped by Dean, what really happened in that pool house? Enjoy and review's would be appreciated. I love getting feedback.

I don't own this or any other TV show.

Over It

If you were to look at me now you wouldn't be able to tell that I had just been dumped by my first love. The huge smile on my face would mislead you into thinking that it doesn't bother me that he dumped me in front of a group of complete strangers. I feel pleasantly numb to my humiliation. I'm sure come to tomorrow I'll be mad, but as of right now, I feel fine. I think that may have something to do with the fact that I am insanely drunk.

I don't usually let my hair down to this extent. (I am currently taking part in an arm wrestling competition with a group of Yale's elite. I am the only girl and so far I am undefeated. I guess drinking makes me stronger). I have never been much of a drinker and I am sure come tomorrow morning the astronomic hang over will be my proof. However, I'm having fun. My mind is not dwelling on the whole 'being dumped' thing. I am enjoying myself and that is all thanks to my next arm wrestling opponent; Logan Huntzberger.

Three times tonight he has shown up as my white night and rescued me. Earlier with that creepy Jordan guy. He had just jumped in and scared him off without a second thought. He had told him that he was my boyfriend and emphasised it by putting his arm around my shoulders. I will forget about the little jolt of electricity that shot through me as his fingers brushed my bare shoulder.

The second time he rescued me was by introducing me to the term 'sub-party'. From now on I don't know how I will ever survive another society party without one.

The third time he rescued me was when Dean dumped me in front of Logan and everyone else. As mentioned before, I felt so humiliated. I considered Logan as nothing more than a casual acquaintance, but he has proved to be a good friend and has done everything in his power to cheer me up and take my mind of things. After the break up, he swiftly took me back into the pool house and plied me with alcohol. It worked. I am now buzzing like a little bumble bee and feel nothing but excitement at the fact that I am seconds away from being crowned 'Arm Wrestling Champion of the World'.

So, as the inaugural (that's a hard word to say when you're drunk) arm wrestling champion of the world (I beat Logan), I now declare myself retired. My arms hurt. I didn't know I had so many muscles!

Logan didn't take the defeat well. He went off in a sulk and I haven't seen him since. I am currently lying in the bedroom of the pool house staring at the ceiling as it spins around. My head hurts due to the tiara (which Finn has now borrowed) and my ears feel like they have been stretched to the same size as Dumbo's. (Maybe I can fly like him too). Thanks to my Grandmother and her insane need to decorate me with more bling than in a 50 Cent video, my ears will never be the same size again.

I was supposed to go back to Stars Hollow tonight but I don't think I am in any fit state to drive. And this bed is just so comfy. I don't think I could move if I even wanted to. All this ice is weighing me down.

I can hear music and laughter coming from the other side of the door. I can hear Finn's Aussie accent loud above the crowd. He's still performing his 'Passion of the Christ' routine. It was funny the first twenty times but now it's venturing into overkill.

I drifted away from the group when I started feeling dizzy and my vision began to blur. My head is throbbing a little bit and I can feel a horrible feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I think its nausea. I hope I don't throw up all over Grandpa's clean sheets.

I lay there a little while longer contemplating my night. I was shanghaied by my ever loving grandparents. I was dumped by my boyfriend and then learned I have the strength of Xena. All in all, I've had better nights.

"Hey Ace. What you doing in here? The party's going on without you." I hear Logan's warm tones wash over me and I try to sit up. It's a bit of a struggle seeing as I am no longer in control of my motor functions.

"Logan?" I ask as I feel the bed dip and he's now lying beside me. His arm brushes mine and I feel myself smiling dopily.

"So, how you feeling, Ace? Any urges to vomit?" I turn my head to see him which is hard considering the room is bathed in darkness.

"Just don't jump up and down too much." I tell him as my stomach lurches slightly. I hear him laugh quietly and then feel movement beside me as he turns to face me.

"How are you really doing? After everything…?"

"I'm okay." I answer him honestly. I am okay. Surprisingly okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be with Dean. He's not the one for me. I think I knew that, I just wanted something familiar in my life at a time when I was alone and confused. Dean represented that familiarity. I'm just sorry it cost him his marriage and hurt so many people.

"Really?" I turn onto my side and face him with a bright smile. (For bright smile read: slight grimace)

"Yeah." I can feel that sick feeling in my stomach growing. I'm going to throw up. I have to get up; I cannot throw up either on or in front of Logan Huntzberger. I would never live it down. "I have to…" I gesture towards the bathroom while trying to hold my liquor down. I slide off the bed and quickly stumble towards the bathroom. I can feel the urge to vomit becoming too much to fight and so I fall to my knees and lurch over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach. I'm sure Logan finds me very attractive as he listens to me heaving from the other room. Why did I drink so much? It's all fun and games until you are crouched over a lavatory puking your guts up.

"You okay in there, Ace?" I hear Logan's voice call out to me and for a minute I worry that he is going to come in. I couldn't bear for him to see me like this. I must look an absolute mess.

"I'm fine." I call back, but the second wave hits me and my stomach lurches. I groan as I wipe my hand over my clammy face. I sit back against the bathtub and pat my face with a towel. I feel like hell.

"You sure you're okay because…" I open my eyes in horror to see Logan standing in the doorway gazing down at me with concern in his eyes. I grab the towel and cover my face with it.

"Don't look at me!" I scream, not realising how sensitive my head is at this moment in time. I seriously cannot deal with loud noises. I hear Logan's muffled laugh through the towel and feel him tug the soft material from my face.

My eyes fly open when I feel his hand on my sweaty forehead and I lock onto a pair of intense brown eyes. He is crouched in front of me and is holding a damp cloth in his hands. I stare at him for a while before realising what he is doing as he softly brushes the damp cloth over my face and neck. I flinch at the cold feeling but relax into it as it cools my warm skin down.

"You should try to drink something. You look pretty dehydrated." He whispers softly as he continues dabbing at my face. Our eyes are still locked and I can't deny how many butterflies I feel fluttering away in my stomach as he smiles at me. I find myself frowning for a second as I wonder whether the butterflies are actually butterflies or whether it's another bout of nausea.

Logan tucking a strand of my wet hair behind my ear snaps me from my thoughts and the butterflies flutter like crazy as he closes the gap between us. His face moves towards mines and I suddenly feel very hot. Is he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do. I've just been sick. I'm pretty sure my breath isn't minty fresh right now. My hair is sticking to my face and I feel all sweaty and uncomfortable in this stupid dress. But here he is, closing the gap between our faces and I can smell his scent around me. It's hypnotising me as I close my eyes over in anticipation of his lips brushing mine.

I feel his breath on my skin and the butterflies are back with a vengeance. However, as he draws closer I realise that it's not a case of nervous excitement causing my stomach to dip, but an intense urge to throw up. Clutching my hand to my mouth, I push him out of the way and reach for the toilet where I proceed to vomit again. I few moments pass before I feel Logan's presence beside me and his hand drawing soothing circles on my back. His other hand brushes the loose tendrils from my face while I continue my mission to empty my stomach completely.

"Well, I can honestly say that I've never had that kind of reaction from a girl before." He sniggers to himself while I hold onto the toilet bowl for dear life. I guess I have one more thing to add to the 'this night sucks' list. Logan tried to kiss me and I threw up. Really classy. I'm sure he'll find me irresistible now.

"I'm so sorry." I say vehemently as I flush the toilet. I don't think I have anything else inside me to throw up. I prop myself up against the bathtub and close my eyes. I grab the towel and wipe my face once again and then I feel a presence on the floor beside me. I open my eyes to see Logan sitting beside me. I really wish he wasn't. I must smell disgusting right about now. I really wish I could just climb into the tub and drown myself.

"Don't worry about it. It's good for the ego. Keeps me grounded." He assures me with that trademark smile on his face.

"I am never drinking alcohol ever again!" I groan as my head starts spinning.

"Sure you will. Just next time, make sure you line your stomach beforehand. Tequila and Champagne on an empty stomach is never a good idea." He informs me and I hear him laugh. After a few minutes of silence between us, I feel him shifting away from me and then I hear the sound of water falling. I open my eyes to see him standing running water into the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" I wonder. My brain hurts to think so any thought processes are currently disabled for the evening.

"I'm running you a bath." He informs me. I try to get up, but without much success. I reach my hand up and I feel his wet one grasping my fingers as he helps me up from the floor very slowly. I feel like Bambi as I stand up swaying from side to side as though I've never walked before.

"You're running me a bath?" I ask slightly flummoxed by how considerate he is being. I look at Logan and he smiles.

"I think you need to relax." He finishes drawing my bath and then turns to face me. His smirk is still on his face and it makes me feel a little uneasy. "Need any help undressing?"

He arches his eyebrow at me suggestively and I shudder under his attentions. In truth, I could use his help. I really don't think I can unbutton this dress and climb into the tub unaided. However, if I were to accept his help then that would lead to him seeing me naked. And I am not that drunk that I wouldn't be extremely uncomfortable with an almost stranger undressing me and seeing me in my birthday suit.

"I can manage." I mumble and let go of his arm. About two seconds later I feel myself in the process of falling over until Logan grabs me and steady's me in his arms.

"I promise I won't look." He grins at me as our faces are once again inches apart. I just know for a fact that my face is turning all shades of red. Which is probably a good thing seeing as the pale, ghost-like look of me throwing up previously really wasn't my best. At least now I have some colour in my cheeks.

"Logan." I groan but he slowly turns me around so I'm facing the wall and I feel his fingers on my dress unbuttoning the little fasteners. I close my eyes as the tension in the room becomes unbearable. I feel the air hit me and I suddenly become very self conscious about him seeing my naked back. He then lowers the straps of my dress over my shoulders and I remember that I'm not wearing a bra.

"Logan." I hear a sharp intake of breath coming from him and then I turn around to see his eyes have darkened. Those gentle brown eyes have been replaced by something else. I think it might be lust and I feel my stomach flip. He looks up at me after his eyes finish trailing over my exposed neck and shoulders. I notice him swallow and then he speaks.

"You should probably do the rest. I'll close my eyes and if you feel like your going to fall over, I'll catch you." He informs me and I hesitate for a long moment. I really don't feel comfortable being naked with him in the room. I think he realises this and so he reaches over to pick up a rather large towel. He holds it up so he can't see me and I sigh. I pushdown my dress and step out of it as it falls to the floor. I bend down to pick it up and hang it over the railing at the side. I stand up and I feel a little dizzy. I'm not sure whether it's because I've had a lot to drink tonight or because I am standing in front of Logan Huntzberger wearing just a pair of panties. He can't see because of the towel, but…Oh God, what if he were to accidentally drop the towel and then in his hurry to retrieve it, he forgets momentarily that I am naked and opens his eyes. He would get quite an eyeful and I don't think I could ever show my face at Yale ever again.

"How's it going, Ace?" The sound of his voice snaps me out of my horrific daze and I finish undressing and quickly grab the towel from him and wrap it around me. I stare at him wide-eyed as he gives me the once over. His smirk has returned. "You really know how to work that towel, Ace."

I roll my eyes and shove him in the chest. I then feel myself losing my balance and I fall into him. Logan catches me and I stand there, leaning against him as he holds me up, frozen as our eyes lock. After a few awkward seconds, Logan smiles at me and then takes my hand helping me over to the tub. I climb in supported by him and then he nods his head and closes his eyes as I remove the towel from my body and sit down in the tub allowing the bubbles to cover me up. I let out a heavy sigh as my body immediately feels better. I look back at Logan who still has his eyes closed. I smile broadly for the first time that night. He looks so innocent, so sweet.

I feel a sense of mischief come over me and I can't resist. I gather some of the bubbles in my hand and then reach up and proceed to cover his face with them. I let out a giggle as I settle back down to watch as he wipes his hand over his face.

"Oops, did I do that?" I smile coquettishly and when he opens his eyes he smirks at me.

"You are so going to pay for that!" He insists and then splashes me with the water. I squeal slightly before remembering that my head still hurts. I splash him back, but the flow of the water means that he ends up completely drenched and we both start laughing.

"I am so sorry." I cover my mouth with my hands as my eyes go wide. He is completely soaked and I have to admit, he looks incredibly hot.

He grabs the towel from the floor and wipes at his face and hair. His suit jacket and shirt are beyond rescue. An idea comes to me and I smile brightly at him.

"You could borrow a shirt from Grandpa. I'm sure he won't mind." Logan looks at me as if I'm an alien from another planet.

"I don't think Richard and I have the same taste in clothes." He looks horrified at my suggestion. I just burst out laughing once again.

"Well, grandma has some lovely blouses…"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence." He throws up his hand and gives me a stern look. Well, as stern a look as one can give while looking like a drowned rat; a very sexy drowned rat. "It'll dry."

I let out another giggle and he watches me with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"I bet you planned this, didn't you? Soak me, so I'd have to take off my clothes and join you in the tub."

I gape at him, I'm pretty sure my jaw is on the floor as I stare at him. This time it is Logan's turn to burst out laughing at me.

I glare at him and splash him again. This time I manage to get some of his pants and I can't deny how satisfied it makes me.

"You just proved my point." He stands up and grabs the bath robe hanging close by. He peels off his jacket and then gives me a look and a smile before pulling his shirt over his head revealing his toned physique. My eyes trail over his defined muscles and taut stomach and I have to check that I'm not drooling. He pulls on the bath robe and I have never felt more envious of a piece of clothing in my life before. He hangs his clothes over the radiator and then glances back in my direction. His smile creeps back onto his face.

"You might want to readjust your bubbles there, Ace!" He suggests and grins back at me. I narrow my eyes and then look down to see that while I was admiring his chest, a certain part of my anatomy was on display unbeknownst to me. I gasp and immediately cover my chest with my arms. I look back up at Logan. He just smirks and saunters out of the room leaving me feeling humiliated once again. This really was one of the worst nights of my life. Although, I'll say one thing for Logan, he definitely made me forget about being dumped.


End file.
